


Talk Less

by WoorEnergy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Social Anxiety, jeffmads month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoorEnergy/pseuds/WoorEnergy
Summary: James always has been anxious his whole life. he had Thomas by his side though, and he made everything a little bit better for him.But tonight, he needed comfort, love and encouragment, and the other Virginian had something special for the occasion.





	Talk Less

**Author's Note:**

> That's something I wrote for the Jeffmads Month on Tumblr a while ago, so have fun I guess,,,

James Madison and Thomas Jefferson were a surprising couple.

Not surprising in the way that nobody has imagined them to end together ; their love was clearly obvious since the moment they both had started to consider themselves as good friends (or something like that). Indeed, they were very tactile and dedicated for each other. So their relationship was natural, almost banal for their friends and families, and everyone was okay with that- even Charles Lee, this homophobic little shit.

But no. Their couple was surprising in the way that, in spite of their hands hold together, their smiles and their glances exchanged, sometimes followed by light chuckles, they almost never talked- at least not in front of the others. Madison was a reserved, sensible, quiet boy, but it was more unexpected from Jefferson when we knew how much talkative, loudmouth he was, and how he liked to show off ; like a taller Hamilton.

But in his boyfriend's presence, the Virginian looked... more quiescent. Transformed in somebody more "Madison" ; he didn't mind, though. He spoke to him only infrequently, just to talk about his day- they didn't always have their lessons at the same time. But their friends never heard them exchange a “I love you” or some sweet nothings, like other couples in their school ; they were the exact opposite of Lafayette and Hercules, when we thought about it ! The two foreigns spent their entire time to claim their love wherever and whenever they could, shameless, like in a bad musical.

Some people noticed it with amusement (like Angelica : Jefferson seriously thought that this girl had eyes everywhere), but everything passed by their glances, their smiles, their gesture. These little things frequently insignificant for the others had an important, powerful meaning for them ; it was indeed their own way to communicate. For example, Thomas often put his hand on James' when this last was trying to talk about something, it meant “I'm still listening to you, I'm not going to interrupt you.”, or when James was curled up against his friend, then he wanted some comfort, or just some affection.

And of course, he knew that he could talk about what was bothering him, if he had the need to. Words could be some assistance, sometimes.

But James didn't like to talk. Actually, James was too anxious to talk. He didn't really know how to make a correct sentence ; he started with an idea but rarely managed to achieve it. It was frustrating and nervously exhausting for him. Even when he had to write a message or a letter, it was necessary for him to fully condense his attention on what he wanted to say, and he wasn't always capable of this effort of focusing for many reasons.

Obviously, he ended up by talking about this problem to his boyfriend, long before they started dating each other. It was hard for Thomas to understand this at first ; for him, everything was so much clear when we comunicated ! If we had a mouth, a tongue and teeth, it was for a particular reason, right ?

Paradoxically, after talking about this over an over, and putting some definite words on what Madison was feeling when he spoke, Jefferson understood, and didn't try to force his lover to interact if he didn't want to. They finally found these signs, these codes which founded their relationship.

They were fine like this. In fact, the shorter one was happy that his friend was making efforts just for him. Just for his own good.

Of course, it didn't mean that they had taken a vow of silence forever ! They still spoke when they were alone ; thus, James could be less anxious because of the public place's pression. He felt a little more free and could talk easily, even when his sentences could be finished by an annoyed sigh, or even with a sob if he was in a bad mood. But Thomas noticed that he was making efforts, step by step, and could talk about his entire day without even stutter, almost without making any break in his telling. It sounded very paternalist, but he was so proud of him, and didn't hesitate to tell him at any moment.

Because it was true : he was fucking proud of his boy.

"Jemmy-honey, wanna watch something with me tonight ?" Resounded the Virginian's voice at the other side of their apartment.

"Sure." "Jemmy-honey" answered, shruging.

Jefferson reappeared in their room with a warm smile and collapsed on his back, onto the bed that they shared. James, seated at his desk to type a document for his school, finished his sentence and turned around towards his lazy boyfriend, sprawled into the sheets ; he tenderly smiled when he saw him in this position... He was so cute.

"Can I just finish writing this ? It won't be too long, I promise."

"Of course ! I'll find something to watch, take all the time you need." Exclaimed Thomas while grabbing his laptop and sitting against the pillows.

Madison thanked him with a shy smile and turned back towards his screen, doing his best to focus on the words he was typing, wishing to hurry up and crawling into his lovers' arms as fast as he could. Of course, this extreme focusing didn't let him notice the mischievous grin on Thomas' lips, or his face falsely focused on his researches, or else the strange absence of the singular sound of his fingers typing against the keyboard.

No, he didn't pay attention to any of this.

So, after a few minutes, James finally saved and sent his document, then turned off his computer, before heading toward his boyfriend and leaning next to him. He put his head against his shoulder and his hand on his stomach by reflex. They often stayed like this when they were watching something in their bed.

"So, what are we going to watch this time ?"

"There's something I wanted to show you for a while now... It's a special movie."

"Please, don't tell me it's a porn movie or anything..."

"What ? No, of course not ! I know you hate this kind of stuff. Trust me, you'll love it. Can I start it ?"

James nodded with a sigh of relief ; he knew that Thomas wasn't the kind of guy to lie to him, or to make some silly prank on him like this, so he trusted him. He finally passed his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Jefferson did the same around his shoulders, bringing him back more against his body, and the movie began.

At first, the screen was entirely black ; then the image and the sound gradually appeared, showing Thomas himself on the screen, talking with the person holding the camera.

_"You're recording this, right ?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and do your thing, I have a social life."_

Madison blinked, recognizing Samuel Seabury's annoyed voice, one of their friends from the school (even if friend was a strong word for him, the guy was a real pain in the ass sometimes). He frowned and glanced in his boyfriend's direction who was still watching the movie, while he was staying as expressionless as possible. But his eyes, glowing with emotion and pride betrayed him, so he just turned back to the screen to understand what was happening.

 _"My dear James,"_ began the Virginian, turning towards the lens, _"I wanted to make this film just for you, so you can see how beautiful, worthy and special you are. I know you've been under a lot of pressure because of the school, but you did so much progress recently. You need- no, actually, you_ deserve _someone to remind you how amazing you are- and don't deny it !"_

James couldn't help an amused chuckle to escape his lips at this last comment... His boyfriend knew him too well _._

The movie made a transition in the school's cafeteria ; in front of the lens was this time the Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, decked at the table they habitually occupied during their breaks, listening to what Thomas was asking to them- he was behind the camera. The two young men were holding their hands, as usual. But what made laugh James was the caption displayed under each person : _"The French Baguette"_ for Lafayette, and _"BRAH BRAH U DEAD"_ for Hercules.

 _"Well, I think James is a wonderful guy !"_  The French exclaimed, excited. _"Everytime I have a problem to understand an english word, he explains it to me ! He's patient, and kind, and very smart too ! I mean, he's not as obstinate as Alexander- nobody is, but he's doing his best for the things he likes. And he's doing great ! Right, Herc ?"_

 _"I couldn't agree more,"_ added Hercules with a wide smile, _"like... like he's the exact opposite of me, he's calm, patient and all, but I really enjoy his presence. In fact, sometimes it's good to be with someone who's not yelling all the time ! He's a nice person, especially if he makes my Laffy happy."_

_"Hercules ! He's recording this !"_

_"So, what ? You usually love this nickname !"_

_"Not in front of the guuuuuys !"_

_"Ooh, look at this cutie blushing !"_

_"Dudes, stop."_ Interrupted Thomas' voice. " _You too are so adorable, that's disgusting._ "

The couple exchanged a glance half-surprised, half-embarrassed with the cameraman before looking at each other again and laugh, almost ignoring the camera pointed towards them.

A near sigh was heard, and a second transition brought a new person on the screen : John Laurens, sitting down on a bench of the school and indicated by _"The Gay Mess"_ lower. Again, James laughed lightly.

_"So, what do you think of James Madison ?"_

_"Oh, isn't he your boyfriend ? Well, I think he's pretty cool. We don't really care about each other though, but he can be some good compagny from time to time. One day, we had to work on a project together, and he was so shy with me... It was kinda cute. I didn't imagine him like this, he always seems pissed at school, like an emo kid or something, you see ?"_

_"You are the emo kid, Laurens."_

_"I know, right ? I may have some kind of influence on him... Do you think he would like Panic!At The Disco ?"_

_"No he won't. Nobody does, except you."_

This time, Madison bursted out laughing under Thomas' benevolent look and consolidated his grip around his waist.

The movie continued the same way ; each person interrogated gave their honest opinion on James, explaining how much he was important for them, or, if this person interviewed didn't feel that close to him, just telling that he was a great friend. Jefferson even asked to their principal teacher ; George Washington, damn it !

But the most surprising thing was to hear Hamilton himself sounding his praises... That was kinda unexpected, but he was well imagining a cut scene where Jefferson was threatening the poor Alexander with a gun pointed against his temple if he had the idea of saying any negative thing on him. That would be really accurate, though.

The video ended on Thomas, winking towards the camera, followed by a little _"I love you."_ whispered, barely audible, then the screen turned black again.

The couple stayed motionless in front of the laptop for a few seconds, then the ponderous silence of the room was broken by a sob slipping from James. Thomas quickly leaned to him and passed a hand on his cheek.

"Oh, shit, no no no, I didn't mean to- please, don't cry ! Jemmy ?"

As a response, James laughed between his tears and buried his red face into his boyfriend's shirt. This one rarely knew what to do when the shorter man started to cry in front of him, so he just held him tighter than before without saying any word. His hand fondled his back in large, slow, circular movements, while he felt some hiccups shaking his shoulders.

They stayed in this position during a long, very long moment ; Madison managed to calm his sobs and raised his head towards his friend's. His cheeks were wet, and his eyes completely red and bordered with dark circles, like he hadn't slept in a week. Thomas found this vision heartbreaking, but felt a little relieved when he saw his smile.

"I'm so sorry, James," muttered the Virginian, guilty, "I didn't want you to cry..."

"Thomas, that was t-tears of joy, and- Jesus Christ, I can't believe y-you've really made this video just... just for me. I-It was so beautiful... T-Thank you, that's all I needed right now."

With a nervous chuckle, Jefferson leaned and put a kiss on James' each cheek, before spreading him onto the pillows again. He saw him more relaxed, staring at the ceiling with a neutral expression, certainly lost in his own thoughts.

"Sometimes, I'm wondering what I did to deserve all this... to deserve you," he finally whispered, wiping his wet eyes. "I never do anything for you, but you're still making me incredibly happy. Why do you keep being so nice to me ?"

"First of all, I'm nice because I'm your fucking boyfriend. Secondly, you're doing so much for me, you don't even realize it ! Seriously, I love you and I'm happy by your side, what else would I want from you ?"

"I... I don't know... I'm not this k-kind of man who does romantic and crazy stuff for his lover, like you did with this film. D-Don't you want me to be more... more dedicated to you ?"

"What a stupid idea !" Thomas settled between his boyfriends' legs and, putting his chin on his torso, encircled his neck with his strong arms. "I'm an extravagant man, and I like to do extravagant things, especially for you. But I love you for who you are, and I don't care if you're not doing strange things like I did, because your presence is already something marvellous in my life. Trust me, you don't have to feel guilty. I love you so, so much Jemmy, and it's enough for me."

"Promise ?"

"Promise."

"Geez... I love you too."

After these words, Madison put his arms around his friend's shoulders and kissed his forhead, his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his lips while they were both laughing lightly.

"Wanna watch something else with me, Jemmy-honey ? Something that won't make you cry." Added Jefferson, winking.

"That would be lovely."


End file.
